Papaoutai
(PAL) (Classic is also NTSC DLC) |artist = |year = 2013 |dlc = October 21, 2014 |nogm = 4 (Classic) 2 (African Dance) |dg = / (Classic) (African Dance) |mashup = Ultra Violet |alt = African Dance |mode = Duet (Classic) Solo (African Dance) |pc = / (Classic) (African Dance) |gc = / (Classic) (African Dance) |lc = (Classic) (African Dance) |pictos = 91 (Classic) 135 (African Dance) 95 (Mashup) |nowc = Papaoutai (Classic) PapaoutaiALT (African Dance) PapaoutaiMU (Mashup) |choreo = African Dance Terry Yaki https://www.instagram.com/p/4RJ-bFtk0O/?taken-by=nad_baboy |perf ='African Dance' Terry Yaki https://www.instagram.com/p/4RJ-bFtk0O/?taken-by=nad_baboy }}"Papaoutai" by is featured on . It is exclusive to the PAL region but is also available as a downloadable track in the NTSC region. Appearance of the Dancers Classic They are supposed to act as father and son. P1 P1, the father, wears a brown afro, a red and yellow sweater, a light blue shirt underneath, a red bow tie, a pair of brown glasses, as well as green shorts, high blue socks, and brown shoes. P2 P2, the son has short brown hair, yellow polo shirt, orange bow tie, and a blue glove. He is also wearing green shorts, high blue socks, and brown shoes. Papaoutai coach 1.png|P1 Papaoutai coach 2.png|P2 African Dance The coach wears a yellow suit and a zebra-patterned bra. She wears a pink hat with jewelry dangling, and also colorful bracelets on both wrists. She also wears a pair of stockings; one completely red and the other in various bright colors. Background Classic A living room with orange sofa, orange desk, and many animated cubes appearing on the walls. At the chorus, the walls open, showing clones of the dancers. African Dance The background for the African Dance is similar to that of an Extreme Choreography's. It glows red, green, orange, and turquoise at points at the song. Mashup Papaoutai has a Mashup with the theme "Ultra Violet" which is exclusive to PAL copies of the game. It features dancers that are dressed mostly in pink and purple. Dancers *''Gentleman'' (Sweat) *''Starships'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''What You Waiting For?'' *''Gentleman'' (Sweat) *''Starships'' *''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Baby Don't Stop Now'' *''Think'' *''Starships'' *''Gentleman'' (Sweat) *''Baby Don't Stop Now'' *''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' *''What You Waiting For?'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Let's Go To The Mall'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''What You Waiting For?'' *''Venus'' *''Think'' *''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' *''Call Me Maybe'' *''Starships'' Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4: Make a semicircle in front of yourself while walking in opposite directions. Gold Move 2: Throw your right hand while you stand on one leg. Papaoutai gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4 Papaoutai gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Papaoutai gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4 in-game Papaoutai gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game African Dance There are 2 Gold Moves in the African Dance routine: Both Gold Moves: Leap into the air and put your bent left elbow above your straightened right arm directly over your chest as if you are hugging yourself. As soon as you land, punch the air. Papaoutaialt gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Papaoutaialt gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Papaoutai appears in the following Mashups: African Dance *''Fatima'' (World Music) Captions Papaoutai ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to their dance moves: African Dance * Africa's in Me * African Shuffle * Djole Trivia * This is the third French song in the ''Just Dance series. The first one is Marcia Baila from and the second one is Danse (Pop Version) from . All three songs are PAL exclusives. It is followed by Je sais pas danser by Natoo from /''Unlimited, which is exclusive to France, Belgium and Switzerland but now expand worldwide. ** However, unlike the other three songs, the artist is from Belgium instead of France. * This is the second family dance in the ''Just Dance series. The first is Blame It on the Boogie featured on . It is then followed by [[Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)|''Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)]] and ''Daddy ''which are both alternates. * This is the fourth song to have a child or teenager as a coach in the ''Just Dance series, after Kids in America, Blame It on the Boogie and Could You Be Loved. It is succeeded by the Classroom Version of I Gotta Feeling, Daddy (alternate) and Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae). *This is the seventh PAL exclusive in the Just Dance series. ** This is also the second PAL song to be available as a DLC for the NTSC region, with the first being Make The Party (Don't Stop). However, this only applies to the Wii. ** Also, Make The Party (Don't Stop) received some changes in its background, while this one didn't. * The cubes that appear on the walls in the background are recycled from Party Rock Anthem, and the desk is recycled from Swinging 60's Workout. *The theme and the choreography of this duet are similar to the music video. *Unlike Till I Find You, in the description of the song's preview didn't say that it was a PAL exclusive. * This is the first time a PAL exclusive song became a DLC in the NTSC region. *''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' is the only male coach in the Mashup. *The coach for the African Dance strongly resembles Super Bass. *The first dancer looks like Stromae and the second dancer looks like his son in the music video. *Papaoutai means "Dad, where are you?" in French, but is pronounced as if a child would say it. *This is one of four songs in the to have a duet with both people of the same gender, with the other three being Let It Go, The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)'s Campfire Dance, and I Love It's Guard Dance. *With the dancers having a skin tone that is not white, they are one of the very few to have a distinguishable face, along with Prince Ali, Crazy Christmas, Let It Go, and XMas Tree. It is followed by Under the Sea ''and [[Chiwawa|''Chiwawa]]'s Remastered Version. *This is the second regional exclusive song to have a Mashup; the first is Till I Find You from the same game. *Although the avatar can be bought in the Dancer Card section for 5 Mojocoins, when the song is viewed in the Shop (for the NTSC region), the avatar can be seen under "Includes 1 exclusive avatar". *There are many dancers in the Ultra Violet Mashup who are not really dressed in shades of violet, such as Call Me Maybe, Baby Don't Stop Now, and I Kissed a Girl. However, they do wear many articles of pink and/or yellow clothes or their hair is pink or purple. *In the store preview, the audio is not synced with the dance. *This is the first time a PAL Exclusive is nominated in Just Dance Awards. *About 13 seconds of the beginning have been shaved from the final routine (the part where a piano is being played). **Additionally, the first 9 seconds of the ending part was shaved from the routine. *Some moves from the African Dance were used in the choreography on the Euro 2016 opening ceremony.https://youtu.be/uXjFGmAMwpc?t=481 Gallery Game Files Papaoutai cover generic.png|''Papaoutai'' Papaoutaialt cover generic.png|''Papaoutai'' (African Dance) Papaoutaimu.png|''Papaoutai'' (Mashup) Papaoutai cover albumcoach.png| classic cover Papaoutaialt cover albumcoach.png| alternate cover Papaoutai cover.png| cover Papaoutaialt cover.png|African Dance cover Papaoutaimu cover.png|Mashup cover 184.png|P1's avatar 200184.png|P1's golden avatar 300184.png|P1's diamond avatar 191.png|African Dance avatar 200191.png|Golden African Dance avatar 300191.png|Diamond African Dance avatar Promotional Images Papaoutaidlc.jpg|Promo gameplay Others Papaoutai thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Papaoutai gameplay 1.png|Gameplay Papaoutaialt gameplay.png|African Dance gameplay Papaoutai xboxlive.jpg|How it appears on Xbox Live when not in game, but from the Xbox Dashboard Papaoutai banner.png|Banner Videos Official Music Video Stromae - Papaoutai Teaser Papaoutai - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Papaoutai - Just Dance 2015 Papaoutai (African Dance) - Just Dance 2015 Papaoutai (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:French Songs Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Terry Yaki Category:PAL Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives Category:Shortened Songs Category:Pages that won Article of the Month